Heretofore, it has been known to use display panels in order to display messages in convention halls, stadiums, arenas and other large public meeting places. Usually, the presentation and control of the message is instigated by the owner or user of the facility and not by an individual member of the public. A number of years ago coin-operated juke boxes were available in restaurants, night clubs and other gathering places for customers to select music that they would like to hear. The popularity of the juke box has diminished somewhat with the advent of Muzak and other suppliers of music to stores and restaurants on a programmed basis. A need exists for public participation in the messages presented on the display panels. The need may fulfill multifarious purposes. For example, it may be for any of the following:
a. to say hello to a friend;
b. to present a particular greeting to another person or group of people;
c. to announce one's presence;
d. to arrange a meeting with someone;
e. to announce a particular event; and many other purposes.